A Terrible Twist in Fate
by Phoenix of Darkness 2
Summary: Haruhi lost everything as a child. She's out for revenge and to help others like her, but will her past hold her back from moving forward with her life. A.N. I suck at summaries, so forgive me and this is a rewrite of A Terrible Twist in Fate, I thought the first one had the writing style that was not appropriate for this story so, I'm redoing it. Sorry and Thank you for reading.
1. A Terrible Twist in Fate (Part 1)

Hey guys, I know you guys are probably mad at me for deleting for a Terrible Twist in Fate, but I felt that I could do better with that story. I felt that my writing style was too childish for that story, so I decided to rewrite the story. It will follow the same idea but a few things will have changed. Thank you for putting up with me so far.

* * *

_**Haruhi's Point of View **_

I created my family's hell. It was a simple birthday request that shouldn't, under normal circumstances, have affected anything. If I hadn't asked, would my mother still be alive? If I had asked earlier, would we have a normal family? If those two people, Takashi and Mitsukuni, had fought or ran would she be alive? But those are just trivial ponderings of the future through 'what if' and 'if only I hadn't' but I know if my mother hadn't tried to protect me and those two boys that day, then I know she'd be alive.

My mother had been home for an hour or so before I asked the question that changed everything, "Can I get a strawberry cake?" It was an innocent enough question, just a simple request. If I hadn't waited for an hour, then maybe we could have gotten the cake and just heard about the incident over the news, but I thought that my mother needed a rest after work, so I waited and that was my mistake.

* * *

_**Haruhi's Point of View – The Past – February 4 – Ten Years Ago**_

As I said before, the day my mother died was my fifth birthday. My brother, Miharu, and I eagerly waited for my mother's return. Miharu was the sweetest little four year old toddler I have ever met. He had sweet chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair. My grandfather used to have black hair, so it was not an unusual that Miharu had black hair.

My mother arrived home around four o'clock and I asked her to go to the bakery close to five. My father, who had returned home later than my mother, was too exhausted to go with us. Apparently, that day his store had got a large shipment of supplies, which he had to carry and store. My mother, on the other hand, had a scheduled checkup that morning and only worked half the day and was happy to take me and my brother to pick up the cake.

We went to our usual bakery, To the Moon and Back. The man who owned the shop was **Katashi Ito**, a tall thirty year old man who had eyes full of knowledge and a kind smile. He loved telling why he named his shop To the Moon and Back. His wife, who had a terminal illness, hadn't wanted him to marry her because she didn't wish to hold him back when she passed away. His reply to her was, "I love you to the moon and back," and so they married right out of high school. After much hard work in other bakeries and inheritance from his parents he started his bakery. After ten years of peaceful life, their life ended and she was admitted to the hospital, the strain of giving birth to two children advanced her disease and she passed away, leaving him with two boys, one my age and one a year older.

We had met on the playground they were just sitting on the swings alone. Their mother had passed away a week before and their father was at the bakery nearby. Miharu and I approached them, and although they resisted befriending us at first, they eventually caved in, I was four and a half then. The older boy's name was **Akira Takeo Ito** meaning **Intelligent**** Warrior** and the younger boy was called **Aki Koji Ito** meaning **Bright** **Happy Second-Born Son**, we had known each other for one year on that day my mother died.

We were waiting in a long line to order our cake, when I noticed to kids alone who came in behind us. One was very tall and the other unusually short. They both were older than me, I could just tell. The taller one had short jet black hair, like Miharu's, but smoky grey eyes. The smaller boy had messy pure blonde hair with light coco brown eyes.

I asked my mother a simple question, "Can we let them go in front of us?" I pointed at the two slightly surprised children behind us. My mother, with her kind heart said, "Sure, but where are your parents." I think she was just curious, because normally you don't see two young children alone without any parental supervision.

"Don't worry about us," said the smaller boy. "We can take care of ourselves. We can even take down a grown man." The taller boy simply nodded in agreement.

My mother let out a kind laugh, ruffled both boys' hair and said, "I'm sure you could."

The smaller boy introduced himself and his friend to us. "I'm Mitsukuni," he said with a broad smile. "And this is my cousin Takashi." Miharu hid behind me as the tall boy named Takashi stared at me and him. "Don't worry," said Mitsukuni noticing Miharu. "Takashi is not mean, he is just quite." I smiled in understanding, because Akira was kind of like that.

Well it's a pleasure to meet you," my mother said as she shook the little boy's hand.

"Thank you for letting us cut," said Mitsukuni happily as he dragged his cousin in front of us. A few minutes later, the two boys placed their order. The blond boy order three chocolate cakes, a large vanilla cake, four Angel food cake, and five vanilla cakes covered with strawberries. It took twenty minutes for Mr. Ito to find all the cakes. The boys paid with more money than any child should walk out on the street with and left a surprised Mr. Ito to continue his job.

"Hi Mr. Ito," I said excitedly. "Guess what today is?" Mr. Ito let out a little laugh and ruffled my hair.

"How could I forget, my boys are constantly reminding me to figure out what to get you for your birthday." He let out another heartwarming laugh and said as he leaned on the counter, "How about a free birthday cake?" I remember my heart warming at the three men's gesture.

"Thank you Mr. Ito," said my mother to Mr. Ito, "But this is your business, we can't take free food from you."

"I insist," said Mr. Ito with a smile. "And it's not free, they helped my boys out when they lost their mother, it's the least I can do." My mother relented and ordered our vanilla cake covered with strawberries. We got it quickly because Mr. Ito and his boys had baked it and written Happy Birthday Haruhi on the cake. We left the shop happily and saw the two boys at one of the tables with all of their cake eaten or almost eaten minus four cakes. That's when the trouble happened.

A bullet shot passed my head, barely missing me, but shattering the window of the cake shop. My mother quickly ushered me and my brother into the closest shop and told us to stay down, just as she was about to get down with us, she saw Mitsukuni and Takashi not too far away running, she also saw one of the three assailants aiming at the two boys. She quickly ran out of the shop and got in front of the two boys. I watched, as if in slow motion, my mother fall to the ground and not move. I ran out of the shop, not caring of the danger and hardly registering Miharu screaming for me as I ran towards my mother. I was shot in my shoulder and through the left side of my leg. The bullet passed through my left leg exiting my leg on the other side and pierced a tree. I didn't register that I had been shot; I just cared about getting to my mother.

I finally reached my mother, my strength had failed me. I didn't have the strength to look at her, so I tried to look for the boys my mother saved. I saw them running away and I let my hatred grow. I swore that day, if I ever found those two boys, I'd beat their asses to hell and back. I finally looked at my mother and she, with her last strength said to me, "I love you two so much, so…" She never finished that sentence and I know because I saw her life and strength fade from her eyes. I let out a scream of pain and cried over my mother.

I hardly registered a man grabbing my injured shoulder, until I felt the pain. "Shut the fuck up." It was the man who shot my mother speaking to me. I felt a fear and a rage building up in me.

"You killed my mother!" I shouted as I struggled to get away from him.

"Yeah," said the man creepily as he stuck the gun up to my head and wrapped his other arm around my neck. "Too bad to, because if she was still alive she would have made a tasty snack." I stomped on the man's foot in a rage. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that you son of a bitch!"

"Why you little cunt," he said in a little pain as he tightened his grip around my neck and shot me in my foot. As I was being chocked, I noticed in the distance the two boys we allowed to cut us in line. My rage and sadness began to fester, like a bad wound. My thought was, '_Why are they just standing there, didn't they say they could defeat an adult?! They could have helped her, why didn't they stay with her?!' _

At that point I began to black out, the only thing on my mind: Rage at Mitsukuni and Takashi and Sadness towards the death of my mother. The next thing I knew was that I was in an ambulance with a crying Miharu by my side. I reached out my hand and ruffled his hair as I usually did. He looked up at me and I smiled. I still had Miharu and my father, I would be alright. As far as I knew, but what does a child know.


	2. A Terrible Twist in Fate (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; don't say that I claimed any rights to Ouran. I only own the idea of A Terrible Twist in Fate.

_**Haruhi's Point of View – Past – March 3**__**rd**__** – Ten Years ago**_

I spent a month in the hospital for rehabilitation for my left leg. It healed perfectly, almost as if I hadn't been shot. My foot was never hit by the bullet, but a few shards from the bullet pierced my foot, but it was only superficial damage. During my month of rehab Miharu visited me every day and my mother visited me every night in my dreams, but my father never once visited me in my dreams or in the light of reality. He simply didn't care, he paid the hospital fees, but that was a façade to mask his undeniable hatred towards me and my brother.

When Miharu would visit me, I would notice new bruises lining his arms or legs. Sometimes both. I asked him where he got those bruises, but he would instantly clam up and say nothing more. Eventually, by the end of the first week, I asked the doctors if he could stay with me while I recovered. The doctors, out of pity, allowed my brother to stay with me while I recovered. I now look back and feel that cause the situation with our father to deteriorate even further.

When we returned to the house it was littered with beer bottles, dirty clothes, and the remnants of take out food. All of the pictures, other than the one in my locket, were missing my and my mother's face. Most of my mother's possessions were missing or burnt in a heap in the sink. Our father sat in the main room, you could tell he was drunk just by the smell of the room. He had stubble on his chin and blood-shot eyes. I could tell there would be trouble, so I quickly stepped in front of Miharu and whispered to him, "No matter what happens, stay quiet," and then greeted our father.

"Hi dad," my voice was monotone as the words left my mouth he unsteadily rose to his feet and stumbled towards me in a dangerous silence. Without turning around, I pushed Miharu further behind me.

He raised his beer bottle in his hand and slammed it down on my head with all the force he had. I collapsed to the ground in a heap of flesh and bones robbed of any strength that I should have possessed.

"You," he said pointing the remains of the broken bottle at me. I was barely able to lift my head to meet his eyes. "You killed Kotoko!" He towered over me and pulled me up by my hair. "Come on you bitch, can't you say anything! You can't even deny it?!" He laughed as he threw me against the wall without much effort. "You were a mistake! You shouldn't have been born!"

I silently took the verbal abuse and as he continued to thrash me verbally, I looked at Miharu, who was still standing where I had pushed him. His eyes betrayed his utter horror at what his father could do. I saw that he actually had the phone in his hand. I shook my head no at him while my father kicked me in the ribs. He stared at me with tears in his eyes, by this time though I had already thought of a plan to keep him safe, it may not be optimal, but he would be away from our father.


	3. A Terrible Twist in Fate (Part 3)

Hey guys, I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club just the idea for the story a Terrible Twist in Fate.

Notice: For people following Remembering The Past, I'm sorry. I'm gonna delete that story. If anyone wishes to take the idea feel free. I just can't find inspiration for it anymore and I don't like where I took the story. I apologize.

_**Haruhi's Point of View – Past – Ten Years Ago**_

That afternoon, after my father had fallen into a drunken sleep, I took Miharu down to Mr. Ito's bakery. It was late in the afternoon and the business in the shop was slow. Mr. Ito, the ever faithful baker was in the kitchen creating more cakes. When he heard the ever so familiar chime of the bell that signaled a customer, Mr. Ito came to the cash register using a towel to day his hands. "Welc…" He didn't finish his sentence, because he looked up to the sight of me probably a bloody, bruised mess relying on Miharu for support.

"Akira, Aki," Mr. Ito shouted. "Get me a bowl full of warm water and some clean towels." From upstairs you could hear the scuttling of the two as they tried to find what their father asked for in the apartment above them.

"What happened," said Mr. Ito as he threw the towel onto the counter and rushed over to us. I put on a faint smile and laughed. "I got into a little trouble with some of the older kids. I got a few good punches in though."

Mr. Ito just shook his head and put on a sad smile, "I know you're lying." He placed a hand on my knee, as a gesture of comfort. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?"

I have always trusted Mr. Ito, you could call him my first crush, but I just couldn't bring myself to rat out my father, despite what he had done. Looking back, I wanted to tell him, but my father threat added to the thought that he was one of the last connections to my mother, I just couldn't do it. Now, I'd rat his ass out for a hundred yen.

I simply shook my head to answer him and he sighed in disappointment. Akira and Aki came down the steps a few moments later with what their father had asked for. They gasped in shock when they saw me; Akira almost dropped the bowl of hot water. "Well," he said as he got up to get what he asked for, "Let's get these wounds cleaned up."

Mr. Ito gentle treated my wounds. He would dip a towel in the warm water and gently clean the blood off of my forehead. I sat patiently and closed my eyes in hopes of relaxing and I held onto Miharu's hand tightly, attempting to gather my courage.

When I opened my eyes, hoping that the crazy suggestion would work. "Mr. Ito," I asked as he continued to clean my wounds.

"Yes," Mr. Ito said. His voice was laced with concern.

"Can you please take care of Miharu for a little while, please? Just while I sort things out, all I need is time."

I remember clearly the shock and then the sadness on Mr. Ito's face. "I'm sorry," he said, his head dropping. "I don't have the financial abilities to support three growing children. I'm sorry."

I felt my hopes come crashing to the ground. All I wanted was Miharu to be safe and Mr. Ito was the only man I could trust. I honestly understood where Mr. Ito was coming from and I held no animosity towards him, I could never hate Mr. Ito. I allowed him to finish treating my wounds and I tried my best to hide the disappointment from my voice as I said goodbye to Mr. Ito and the boys.

When I arrived home, my father was in the living room still, but this time he was awake and still enraged. I managed to scoot Miharu into our shared room, to protect him and then approached my father. Before I could say anything, he slapped me in the face and started screaming at me. It was going to be a long two years before anything changed.


End file.
